Last Living Legacy
by Grace James
Summary: Very AU. HPDM slash. Harry has been diagnosed with a terminal disease. This idea stemmed from the story ‘At the end of all things’ as well as the Lurlene McDaniel books.
1. Chapter 1

Last Living Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

Summary: Very AU. HP/DM slash. Harry has been diagnosed with a terminal disease. This idea stemmed from the story 'At the end of all things' as well as the Lurlene McDaniel books.

A/N: Just a few quick things before I get to the story. The Dursleys have no problem with magic. Dudley actually attends a wizarding school. Peter never escaped at the end of third year. Voldemort died the night he killed Lily and James and tried to kill Harry. Also book 5 never happened so Sirius is still alive. Any other questions I will answer unless it's important to the plot. Ok, enough babbling, on to the story.

Prologue

Harry Potter was glad to be going home for the summer holidays. He hadn't been feeling too well for the last month or so but hadn't wanted to go to Madam Pomfrey. 'Besides,' he thought to himself, 'it's probably just all the stress from the O.W.L's. I'll be fine after a couple of weeks at home.'

He had slept for most of the ride back to Kings Cross station and now the train was slowing as it began to pull into the station. He watched as his friends Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley gathered their trunks and got off the train. He slowly gathered all of his things together and tried to lift his trunk. He nearly dropped it on his foot. It was almost as if he had no strength. He again tried to lift it and managed to drag it off the train. He quickly found a trolley and put his trunk on it, then turned to face the barrier to the muggle world.

Harry was one of the last few thru the barrier. He was met on the other side by all of the Weasley's and his family. He bid all the Weasley's good-bye and was given a hug by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione, who was also standing there. He then followed his aunt, uncle, and cousin out to the car where his uncle put his trunk in the boot of the car. Harry quietly thanked him and then got into the car with Hedwig's cage.

They were nearly half-way home before anyone said anything. Petunia turned in her seat to look back at the silent boy in the back seat. This was highly unusual for Harry. He was usually telling them all about his year at Hogwarts and any interesting events that had happened during the year. Petunia decided to finally break the silence that had fallen over the car.

"So, Harry, how was your school term?"

"It was ok. Didn't do much except take my O.W.L's." Harry replied quietly. Petunia and Vernon shared a glance when Harry didn't say anything else. This was quite unusual for their nephew. This was the first time since he had started at Hogwarts that he hadn't talked almost constantly about some new spell he had learned that year or who had won the house and quidditch cups. Petunia again turned around to look at the boy in the back seat. He seemed to be a bit paler and somewhat thinner than he had been when he had come home for Christmas.

"Harry, dear, are you feeling alright?" Petunia asked quietly.

"I think I just over-stressed about the test's this year. I think I just need a couple of days to recover and I should be fine Aunt Petunia. Don't worry." Harry again replied quietly. Petunia just nodded her acquiescence and the rest of the trip was spent in silence. When they reached Privet Drive Harry was instructed to go up and rest and someone would call him when they were ready to go out for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters or places mentioned. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

A/N: I am sorry for the long wait on this chapter. RL has been a real pain lately, and I am slightly lazy when it comes to typing up a chapter after I have it handwritten. Anyway hope you enjoy. Review replies are at the end of the chapter.

Last Living Legacy

Chapter 1

"Vernon, I don't like this. Harry has been home for a month and look's thinner and paler then when he came home. Have you noticed the odd bruises that have shown up on his arms? And now this broken arm! People are going to think that we mistreat him. What are we going to do?" Petunia asked nearly hysterical.

"Calm down Pet. The first thing we need to do is get Harry to the hospital. We need to get his arm set and cast before any permeant damage is done. I just wish I knew where St. Mungo's was. It would be so much better to take him there."

"I know. You're right." Petunia said, taking a deep calming breath. The panicked look that had been on her face a moment before was replaced by a thoughtful one. "Let's take Harry to the emergency room at St. Andrews. I think Randall is the one working tonight. He would be able to tell us what to do for Harry." Vernon just nodded at his wife's suggestion. They both turned at a noise on the stairs.

"Harry, dear, you really shouldn't be moving around so much. Listen we're going to run you over to St. Andrews and have someone look at your arm, ok?" Harry nodded at his aunt's question. "Good. I want you to go back upstairs and get your wand as well as any books you might want while we're at the hospital. I don't know how long this might take. Could you also send Dudley down when you go back up there?" Again Harry just nodded and then turned to go back upstairs.

When he reached the landing, he slowly made his way to Dudley's room and knocked on the door before sticking his head in the room. "Hey Dudley, your mum wants to see you downstairs for a minute."

"Alright Harry, I'll be down in a minute." Dudley said before turning to look at his cousin. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked as he saw a flash of pain cross Harry's face.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. It's just my arm. I think I broke it when I fell against the wall last night. I think that's what your mum wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, I'll be right back up." Dudley said before easing out of his room and down the stairs.

As soon as Harry had gone back upstairs, Petunia had gone into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed the number for St. Andrews and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"St. Andrews Hospital, emergency room. How can I help you?" a male voice said on the other end.

"Can you please tell me if a Dr. Randall Evans is working tonight?" Petunia asked, praying that he was.

"He is. May I ask who is calling?" the man asked.

"Tell him it's his sister, Petunia."

"Tia? What's wrong? Why are you calling me at work?"

"Ran? Is that you?" Petunia asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's me. Now, what's wrong? You never call me at work."

"It's Harry. We think he might have broken his arm last night. We are getting ready to bring him into the ER" Petunia replied as calmly as possible.

"I see. I sense that there is more to this then what you have told me. We'll discuss it when you get here, alright?"

"Alright. We'll be there in a few minutes. I'm so glad you're there tonight Ran." Petunia said before hanging up the phone. Just then, Dudley walked into the kitchen.

"You wanted to see me mum?"

"Yes, Dudders. Your father and I are getting ready to take Harry to the hospital. I wanted to know if you wanted to go with us or stay here?"

"I would like to go with mum. I'm worried about Harry. Something's really wrong with him. I can feel it." Dudley replied quietly, afraid to tell his mother what he had seen while crystal gazing at school.

"That's fine Dudley. Go get something to occupy yourself with at the hospital. Would you also help Harry with whatever he wanted to bring?"

"Of course mum." Dudley answered before turning to go back upstairs. He met Harry right at the top. "Hang on a minute Harry. Let me grab a couple of things from my room and I'll help you downstairs." Harry nodded at him and Dudley quickly went to his room to get what he wanted. He returned a minute later carrying his messenger bag that he used for school then took Harry's bag from him and let him go downstairs.

As soon as they entered the livingroom, Petunia ushered them out the door to the car where Vernon was waiting for them. When everyone was in and has on their seatbelts, he pulled out of the drive and turned toward the hospital. When they arrived there twenty minutes later, Vernon pulled up in front of the doors to the ER and Petunia immediately got out and helped Harry out of the car while Dudley got their bags. They went inside to fill out any necessary paperwork while Vernon parked the car. It wasn't very long before they were shown into an exam room and were told the doctor would be in to see them shortly.

About half an hour later a tall man, with strawberry blond hair, who looked to be in his mid-forties came in carrying a clipboard. He looked up and smiled at the people in the room. Harry noticed that he had blue-green eyes.

"Hello Harry, I'm Dr. Evans. I'll be helping you out. Before I do anything, I need to speak to your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon for a minute. We'll be right back." Dr. Evans held open the door to allow Vernon and Petunia to exit the room. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"So, Petunia, Vernon, what's been going on with Harry? Have you noticed anything peculiar going on with him?"

"He's been rather lethargic, not eating much, some odd bruises have shown up on his arms, and he seems to have a sore throat almost constantly." Petunia answered.

Randall looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking again. "Is there anything else? Has he been complaining of aches and pains or have you noticed any swelling in his arms or legs?"

"He's been spending most of his time in his room. He hardly even comes down for meals lately." Vernon answered. He looked very worried.

"Just as I thought. I'll have to ask him about it then." Ran was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Petunia, do you remember what was going on with dad shortly before Lily was born?"

"I remember he seemed to be sick a lot but I don't remember why. I also remember that he died about a year later without ever really getting better." Petunia answered softly.

"Dad was diagnosed with bone cancer a few months before Lils was born. That was why he always seemed sick. I'm not sure what stage it was in when they discovered it, but that's what killed him." Ran informed her quietly.

"Ran, why are you telling us this? What does this have to do with Harry?" Petunia asked. No one spoke for a minute. "Oh gods, please tell me that Harry is not going to die. Please tell me he doesn't have that horrible disease." Petunia said in a horrified whisper.

"Tia, I can't be sure of anything until I run some tests on him but he is exhibiting quite a few symptoms that could point to that. Don't worry. I could be completely wrong about this." Ran tried to say reassuringly. Petunia just nodded at him.

Harry sat on the bed in the ER exam room trying to ignore the slight pain in his arm. He was thinking about the doctor that was going to be treating him. He looked slightly familiar. However, he was sure he had never met the man before. Dudley was sitting quietly beside him playing his Gameboy Advance. Just then Dr. Evans came back in with his Aunt and Uncle.

"I apologize for taking so long Harry. I just needed to discuss some things with Petunia and Vernon. Now, I need to ask you some questions and then I'm going to send you up to have some x-rays and other tests done, O.K.?" Harry nodded and Ran looked down at the chart in his hands. "Have you ever had a broken bone before?"

"Yes, a couple of years ago my right elbow was broken when it got hit by a blu . . . " Harry stopped himself. He had been about to say bludger but he couldn't tell that to a Muggle. "Uh, in a sports accident at school."

"Right. How hard did the bludger hit and who treated you for it?" Ran went on. Harry's eyes widened in surprise that the doctor knew what a bludger was and knew that that's what Harry had been about to say.

"How do you know about bludgers?" Harry asked, still surprised.

"I'll explain all of that in a little bit. Now, can you please answer my question?"

"Well." Harry paused for a minute trying to decide exactly how much he could tell this doctor. Ran noticed the pause and decided to alleviate Harry's fears.

"Harry, it's alright. I know all about magic and Hogwarts. I went there myself. I was in my 5th year when your mum and the Marauders started. My own son Mark will be starting there this year."

"You knew my mum and dad?" Harry asked in a small voice. Ran turned to look at Vernon and Petunia.

"You never told him about me?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"No, you were in France at the time and it didn't seem like you would ever come back. What was the point of telling him about an uncle he may never meet?" Petunia asked quietly. Ran just nodded, understanding their thinking. Why tell a young boy, who had already lost so much in his young life, about an uncle who was hundreds of miles away. An uncle who may never actually be in his life.

Ran turned back to the bed where Harry was sitting and pulled up a chair. "I can tell we're not really going to get anywhere unless I explain what's going on. Harry, I was and am Lily and Petunia's older brother. I've already told you that I went to Hogwarts, and you already know my son. You've met him a few times at the park. The reason we have never met before was because until just recently I was living in France. I worked at Beauxbatons as their medi-wizard. I am also a certified muggle doctor. Now are there any other questions you have?"

"If you're a medi-wizard why can't you just use magic to heal my arm?"

"I can't do it here because only a select few people here know that I'm a medi-wizard. Also, the Ministry has forbidden me to use magic here. I could take you to St. Mungo's when my shift is over with, if you want." Harry looked toward Vernon and Petunia before nodding his head. "Alright is there anything else you want to know?" Harry shook his head and grimaced as a sharp pain flared up in his arm. "Alright then, are you ready to answer my question?"

Harry nodded and then proceeded to explain how he had been focused on catching the snitch and hadn't seen the bludger coming straight for him. He explained how he had his hand stretched out for the snitch and that the bludger hit right at the elbow joint breaking it. He also told them of catching the snitch then falling off his broom and passing out for a few minutes. How, when he had woken up, he saw his Defense professor kneeling next to him. How said professor had tried to heal his arm, instead removing all the bones in that arm. He explained how he had then taken to the infirmary and given skele-grow to regrow the bones in his arm overnight.

"Let me guess, that was the year Lockhart taught at Hogwarts. Am I right?" Ran asked with an amused look on his face. Harry gave him a small grin and nodded.

"Right then. Have you had any other broken bones or serious wounds?"

Harry looked back toward his aunt and uncle. He had never told them about his part in the Tri-wizard Tournament. He hadn't wanted to worry them. He was afraid that if they knew what had happened, they would pull him out of Hogwarts. Since they didn't get the Daily Prophet there was no way they could have found out. At least that's what he thought.

Ran saw Harry look at Vernon and Petunia. "Would you like for them to step out to the hall for a minute so you can tell me without them overhearing?" Ran asked quietly so only Harry could hear him.

"No, I should have told them before now. I was afraid they would pull me out of Hogwarts if they knew though." Harry paused to gather his thoughts. Ran nodded his encouragement for Harry to continue. "If you worked at Beauxbatons then you will remember the Tri-wizard Tournament." Ran again nodded and waited for Harry to continue.

"What I never told them was that I was entered in it against my will. An old Death Eater that had escaped Azkaban had impersonated our Defense Professor, 'Mad-eye' Moody. He was still angry that I had managed to defeat his master while still being a baby. He entered me hoping I would be killed." Harry again paused. He was having a hard time reliving this for his relatives.

"The third task was the worst. We had to get through a maze filled with all kinds of spells and creatures. At the center of the maze was the Tri-wizard cup. Whoever touched it first would get full marks. I was tied with the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, for first place so we went in first. The other two champions followed shortly after."

"I had been in the maze for probably half an hour, when I heard the Beauxbatons champion, Fluer, scream. I started to make my way toward where I thought she might be when I ran into some obstacles. By the time I got thru them, I figured that she had been rescued by someone on the outside. I continued on my way and shortly after heard the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum, curse Cedric. He was using an unforgivable on him when I broke thru the maze wall. I distracted him long enough for Cedric to stun him. We both continued on our separate ways." Harry paused again as the scenes of what happened next flashed in his mind's eye. This was going to be the worst part of it all. He took a deep breath to steel himself to finish his tale.

"I was in sight of the cup when I ran into an Acromantula. I saw the other Hogwarts champion come barreling out of a passage on my left. He hadn't seen the creature between us and the cup. I yelled for him to look out and he managed to dodge it at the last minute. Unfortunately my yell had attracted its attention. Before I knew it, I was hanging upside down from its pinchers, one of which had pierced my left leg nearly down to the bone. I used a spell to get away from it and it dropped me, but I landed hard on my left leg and felt my ankle twist. I almost collapsed from the wound on my leg."

"After finally subduing the Acromantula, Cedric and I decided to take the cup together. What we didn't know was that someone had spelled it to be a portkey. We ended up in a clearing deep in the Forbidden Forest. Shortly after we got our bearings, our defense professor and the headmaster of Durmstrang, along with a man I didn't know, showed up and started casting curses at us. We ended up dueling them for a bit before Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape showed up. They quickly subdued the three and then _enervated_ Cedric who had been stunned when he got distracted by their arrival." Harry took a deep breath then looked up to his aunt and uncle. To his surprise neither of them seemed to be at all surprised by his tale.

"Is there anything else, Harry?" Ran quietly asked. Harry mutely shook his head no, still looking between his aunt and uncle. "Okay, then. I'm going to order some tests to be done. When you get back from those, I'll cast your arm. Then we can go to St. Mungo's." Harry along with Vernon and Petunia just nodded as Ran left the room.

"Harry, why didn't you ever tell us about this?" Petunia asked quietly as she took the seat that had been occupied by Ran.

"I was afraid if you knew the whole truth about it that you might pull me out of Hogwarts. I just couldn't bear the thought of leaving all of my friends. You didn't seem surprised by my story though. Why?"

"We'll discuss that after we get you home, okay?" Vernon quietly answered as someone came into the room. It was a young woman in her mid-twenties with long auburn hair and silver-blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Andrea. Now, which of you might be young Harry. Ahh . . . yes, it must be the one sitting on the bed. If you will allow me young sire, I will escort you to the tests that Dr. Evans has ordered." The young woman said cheerfully, trying to get everyone to relax and perhaps smile. "Your chariot awaits, young master." She said as she helped him off the bed and into a wheelchair she had brought in with her. Finally everyone gave a small smile. Harry actually gave a slight giggle at the last statement.

Harry took another good look at the young woman in front of him. She had a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks and a somewhat pointed face. She looked like a cross between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's. Harry nervously cleared his throat before asking her a question.

"Andrea, I don't mean to be rude, but can I ask your last name?"

"No problem, Harry. It's Malloy. Why do you ask?"

"You just look like a couple people I know. That's all."

"Well, who are they? Maybe I'm related to them."

"One's my best friend, Ron Weasley, and the other is another friend of mine, Draco Malfoy."

Andrea gave a small laugh before answering. "I should have known you would recognize the Malfoy in me. The Weasley is really obvious." Harry looked at her stunned. "Why the surprise? You said I looked like both of my cousins. I was just confirming that for you. Oh, I get ti now. You didn't know I was actually related to them, did you?" Harry dumbly shook his head no.

"Lucius Malfoy is my uncle. His younger sister married Arthur Weasley's younger brother. I'm married, that's why my name isn't Weasley-Malfoy like my brother's. He may drop the Weasley from it though since Uncle Art has so many boys to carry on the name. Uncle Luc only has Draco and well, you know the story there, I'm sure." Harry blushed slightly but nodded anyway.

"Well, here we are. I'm going to leave you in the very capable hands of Sal here." Andrea said pointing to the tech waiting for them. "Don't worry though, I'll be back in a bit to take you back to the exam room with your family." Harry just nodded as she walked away.

Harry turned his attention back to the person in front of him. He looked to be in his mid to late-twenties, had raven black hair, and startling blue eyes. His skin was slightly pale and his nose was long, almost aristocratic. He almost looked as though he could have been related to Professor Snape.

Sal gave him a small smile as he walked toward Harry and pushed his wheelchair into what must have been an X-ray room. "Alright Harry, I need you to climb up here on this table and lay still for me. I want you to lay both of your arms across your stomach and then I'm going to take a few special pictures with this camera." Sal explained, pointing to a large contraption above Harry. Harry did as he was told and then Sal left the room so as to not expose himself to the radiation put out by the X-ray machine.

He came back a few minutes later after taking all the necessary x-rays and helped Harry back into the wheelchair. He then pushed him down the hall to another small room that held some strange equipment. Sal pushed him over to a chair that appeared to have a moveable arm attached to it.

"Now normally I wouldn't be the one to do this, but I was trained as both an X-ray tech and a lab tech. Besides, you're somewhat of a special case. We have to be careful how we do things with you."

Harry just stared at Sal as he moved around getting the things he needed to draw some of Harry's blood. 'Does he know what I really am? Who I really am? I guess maybe it wouldn't be so hard to believe. After all Andrea turned out to be a witch. But then, how many witches and wizards work here?' Harry cleared his throat and decided to ask a question that would hopefully give him the answers he was looking for.

"Sal, what do you mean I'm a special case?" Sal gave him a look reminiscent of Professor Snape.

"We have to be careful of your magic, Harry. If we're not, it could go haywire. Now do you have any problems with needles?" Harry shook his head no while his mind was going a mile a minute.

'So he is definitely a wizard then. He almost sounded like Professor Snape when he answered my question. I wonder? It's certainly possible.'

"Sal, what's your last name? If you don't mind my asking that is." Harry asked quietly.

"I don't really mind, but I thought you would have figured it out already. Especially after the way I just practically snapped at you. I sound quite a bit like my older brother, don't I?"

"Older brother?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yes, I'm sure you know him. He's a professor at Hogwarts." Sal said smirking.

"So it is Professor Snape then, isn't it?" Harry asked with a slight smile. Sal nodded and then grinned at him.

As soon as Andrea had left with Harry, Petunia went to find a phone. She wanted to call Sirius to let him know what was going on. She was hoping he would be able to meet them at St. Mungo's. When she found a phone, she quickly dialed the mobile number he had given her to use in case of emergencies. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Sirius?" Petunia asked nervously.

"Yes. Is this Petunia?"

"Yes. Listen, Vernon and I had to bring Harry to the emergency room at St. Andrews. We think he has a broken arm. Ran just happened to be working tonight. He thinks something more serious could be wrong with Harry. I'm afraid he might be right. He's going to take us to St. Mungo's as soon as he's done here and I was wondering if you wanted to meet us there."

"Sure, I'll meet you there. Do you know how long it will be?"

"No, not really. Do you want me to ring you when we're done here?"

"Yeah, that'll give me some time to contact a few people here on my end. I might show up with a few of Harry's friends, if you think he won't mind."

"I don't think he will. I know the Weasleys and Hermione were worried about him when they came home for the summer."

"I need to go Petunia. I'm running late for a meeting. Call me as soon as you head for St. Mungo's. I'll be there as quickly as I can. Tell Harry I said hi and I'll see him soon."

"Alright, talk to you soon Sirius." Petunia said then hung up the phone.

Sirius snapped his cell phone shut and gave a small sigh. He had been contacted a couple of times over the course of the last school year by Ron and Hermione. They were worried about Harry. He seemed to barely eat and was losing weight. He also seemed to always be tired but had refused to go see Madam Pomfrey, insisting it was just the stress of the tests. Sirius had hoped he was right but was now more worried than ever. Sirius shook his head and walked the rest of the way up to the house he had been standing in front of for the last ten minutes.

Sirius had been on his way to Malfoy Manor when Petunia had called him. He now stood in front of the door and was just about to knock when it was opened by a small house elf. He quickly thanked it and moved toward the study he knew everyone would be in, waiting for him to arrive for dinner. He stopped for a moment just outside to gather himself together. He didn't want to worry anyone until he had gotten more information.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," he said as cheerfully as he could when he entered the room. Lucius, head of the Malfoy family, rose to greet Sirius as did Arthur Weasley. The Weasley's along with Hermione Granger had been invited to dinner as well.

"How are you this evening, Sirius?" Lucius asked shaking his hand. A flash of worry went thru Sirius' eyes but he quickly pushed it away.

"Quite well, thank you. And yourself, Lucius?" Lucius flashed him a quick questioning glance to which he received an imperceptible shake of the head before replying.

"Just fine, Sirius." Before any more could be said, the Malfoys head house elf, Dobby, popped into the room.

"Dinner is served Sirs and Madams, if you would like to adjourn to the dinning room."

"Thank you Dobby. We will be there momentarily." Lucius told the elf. Dobby bowed and made his way out of the room. Lucius turned and extended an arm to his wife. "Shall we?"

"Of course dear." Narcissa said, gracefully standing and accepting his arm. They led the way out of the study and into the dining room. The elegant, dark cherry wood table was set with a fine bone china and crystal glassware for twelve people. Everyone quickly took a seat at the table, Lucius at the head with Narcissa at the other end. To Lucius left sat Sirius while Arthur sat to Lucius' right. Next to Arthur sat his wife, Molly, his youngest son, Ron, Ron's girlfriend, Hermione, and next to her was Arthur's youngest and only daughter, Ginny.

Next to Sirius sat Lucius and Narcissa's only child, Draco. Next to him was Arthur and Molly's Charlie and next to him were the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes before Arthur decided to start up a conversation.

"Has anyone heard from Harry lately?" Lucius was the only one to notice Sirius flinch at that question. He grew worried when he saw this reaction. Something was very wrong with Harry and he wanted to know what it was. He wanted to protect his own son from being hurt, if possible.

"I haven't heard from him since School let out for the summer." Hermione responded. There were general murmurs of agreement from everyone around the table. No one said anything else for the rest of the meal. They were just getting ready to start dessert when they were interrupted by Dobby.

"Pardon the interruption, sirs and madams, but there is a fire call for Master Black, Master Lucius, and Master Weasley." Dobby informed them bowing and then popping out of the room.

"If you would excuse us, we will return shortly." Lucius said rising gracefully from his seat. Arthur and Sirius were right behind him as he headed once again for the study.

Just after Ram left Harry and the Dursleys he slipped down a seemingly deserted hallway that actually was a connection to St. Mungo's. He wanted to fire call a few people that he knew would be worried about Harry. As he slipped into his office at St. Mungo's he gave a slight sigh and prayed to the goddess that he was wrong about all of this. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into his lit fireplace before kneeling in front of it and calling out "12 Grimmauld Place."

When he heard no sound after a few minutes he decided to call out and see if he got a response. After a few more minutes when he still heard nothing he sighed and pulled his head out of the fire. He grabbed another handful of floo powder, throwing it into the fire as he called out "The Burrow."

Bill Weasley and Severus Snape were just sitting down to dinner when they were alerted to an incoming fire call. Bill and Severus turned back to face the fireplace.

"Hello, may I help you?" Bill asked politely. He didn't recognize the head sitting in his fire.

"I'm looking for Sirius Black or Arthur Weasley. Do you know where I can find them?" Bill was about to answer when he was interrupted by Severus.

"Ran Evans? Is that you?" Ran turned his head in Sev's direction.

"Yes, it's me. Severus?" Sev just nodded his head in response.

"Ran. Gods I haven't seen you in years. It's Bill. How've you been?"

"I've been great. Just moved back to England a couple of month's ago. Listen, back to the reason I called. Petunia and Vernon brought Harry into the emergency room at St. Andrews tonight with a broken arm. We suspect it could be something more serious. As soon as we finish the tests here, we'll be taking him over to St. Mungo's to run the same tests. I was hoping that Sirius would want to meet us there. I was also hoping that maybe Ron would want to be there." Ran explained.

"How soon do you think you'll be taking him over to St. Mungo's? I don't know about Sev but I would like to be there." Bill said.

"I'd say in about an hour, maybe an hour and a half." Ran replied.

"Ok. We'll see you there Ran. Oh, you'll want to call over to Malfoy Manor. That's where the rest of the Weasley's as well as Sirius are tonight. Draco will want to be there as well." Severus replied.

"Alright, I'll see you then." With that Ran's head disappeared from the fire.

Ran gave another sigh as he pulled his head out of the fire once more. He was not looking forward to this conversation. He knew they would want solid answers and he didn't have any yet. He grabbed some more floo powder, threw it into the fire, and called out "Malfoy Manor."

He was greeted by the Malfoy's head house elf. "What can Dobby do for you sir?"

"Dobby, I need to speak to Mister Black, Mister Weasley, or Mister Malfoy, please."

"They are eating dinner sir. If you want, I will go see if they can answer your call." Dobby replied before shuffling out of the room.

Ran waited only a few minutes before he heard voices coming down the hall toward the room the fireplace was in. Soon three men entered the study and approached the fireplace. Lucius was in the lead.

"Can I hel . . . Ran Evans? Is that you?" Lucius asked in shock.

"Yes Lucius, it's me. Look, I really don't have time for pleasantries. Vernon and Petunia brought Harry into the emergency room at St. Andrews tonight." Ran stopped to take a breath and Sirius held up a hand to silence him.

"Petunia has already called me to let me know what was going on. She was going to call me back when you all get ready to leave for St. Mungo's. I was going to let everyone know when dinner was over and meet them there." Sirius explained to the other men.

Ran nodded his head, though it was hard for the other men to tell that. "Alright, I will see you all there. I don't think it will be much longer before we leave." Ran said and then his head disappeared from the fire.

Ran let out a groan as he stood from his kneeling position on the floor. He really hated fire calling that way. He looked down at his watch and gave a small squeak of surprise. He had been gone longer that he thought. Nearly an hour had passed since he left the Dursleys. He really needed to get back. He hoped that Harry's x-rays would be ready for him.

As soon as Ran's head disappeared from the fire, Lucius turned to look at Sirius. "Was this what the looks were about earlier?" Lucius asked him. Sirius just wearily nodded his head.

"Before you say anything, the reason I didn't say anything before was because I wanted everyone to be able to have a nice relaxed dinner." Sirius said, cutting Arthur off just as he opened his mouth. The other two men nodded and then as one the three men turned to head back to the dining room.

As the three men walked back into the dining room, everyone seated at the table looked up with the same question in their eyes. Narcissa was the only one to speak up though.

"Lucius, darling, is everything ok?"

"Let's finish dessert, everyone, and then adjourn back to the study. We have some news to give you." Lucius said, then sat down to finish his dessert, mind racing on how to tell everyone that Harry had been taken to the hospital.

Thanks to all who reviewed this story. It feeds my rather annoying muse (also known occasionally as my sister) and makes me want to write more, even if I don't post it right away.

Obsessive- I know the Dursleys are way OOC but I don't know how to write them without being abusive.

Jellyfish72 and starangel2106- I love Lurlene McDaniel. Hope this story comes close (though I seriously doubt it).

Owlviennagreen- That story is truly amazing. I reread it all the time.

Pixiedora, Astyra, Aisling-Siobhan, ADHD, and Althea- hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not sure when the next one will be out. I'm still writing it.


End file.
